


Poison

by Vaztorg



Series: The Drug [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 18+, 3-Dimensional Art, 3-Dimensional Characters, Cunnilingus, Cunnilingus with plastic barriers, Digital Art, Don't copy to another site, Dreams and Nightmares, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, F/M, Fanart, In order to perform Sherlock is on hard drugs and viagra, Infidelity Nightmares, Jealous John Watson, John dreams of Sherlock with women, John's Horror Dreams, John's nightmares, Multi, Possessive John Watson, The Wrapped Woman, even in John's Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22025287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaztorg/pseuds/Vaztorg
Summary: Possessive and jealous John Watson's nightmares of Sherlock Holmes having sex with women /various scenarios/... In the past and at present.John and Sherlock in a committed, monogamous, exclusive and highly passionate relationship. 3D Characters.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Drug [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585324
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John finally confesses his nightmares to Sherlock...


End file.
